Long Gone
by xxxYourDestinyxxxx
Summary: Bella is alone. She has no job or money so she moves in with her bestfriend. Alice gets Bella a job to work for Edward. Edward was lost and lonely that all changed with Bella. But why is that? ExB AxJ ExR JxS normal pairings. Ceoward full summary inside Warning Rated M for future lemons
1. Goodbye

**Long Way Gone**

**Well Hello I'm New To Fanfiction And This Is My First Story Ever!**  
**I'm Super Duper Excited About This Story**  
**This Story May Be Considered Fluffy And Mushy And This Is A Tear Ridden Story So Warning...**  
**I'll Love Ya'll Forever So Here Is The Story!**

Sumary: Bella's Father Has Died And She Is Left Alone. She's Poor And She Needs A Job. She Leans On Her Friend Alice. Alice Gets Bella A Job. Bella Works For Edward. Edward Is Lost And Cofused Lonely. He's Lost His Whole Reason To Live. Until Bella Shows Up. His World Lights Up. Bella Thinks He Looks Familiar.  
**Normal Pairings ExB AxJ RxE JxS**

* * *

**Chapter 1 GoodBye**

  
I couldn't believe that this was happening! I lost my father just a month after I lost my mom. Charlie and Renė Swan, Now don't let me fool you guys I'm not depressed or even upset for the least. I'm glad I'm alone now my parents never did anything to save or protect me they did evrything for themselves. They chased some of my closest friends away. They didn't let me have a life, Any friends, Any happiness, Any sex.

I'm not kidding they ran off one of my god friends Jacob because he was gay! But luckily he stayed with me. The reverend wants me to say something about my father. If only they knew how he really was my life would be so much better. A guy named Demetri that worked my father just got through telling some jokes on my dad. I'm shocked he actually was nice. Maybe he just hated me I wouldn't blame him if having to raise a child at 18 it would be pretty hard.

So I went up to the stage or whatever and did a brief speech they'd put it off as me being emotional.

" My dad was great...He kept me safe...protected me...Cry...he was to g-g-g-good." I then ran off the stage and out of the church.  
I heard a few murmurs of disbelief, But I didn't care. Once I was out of the church I went into my friend Alice's waiting car. And we were off to my house.  
Alice knows how my parents were so we planned ot I would just run out and she would be waitong in a car.

"So how did you do?" Alice said while smirking.  
"Pretty Good I guess I didn't stay around long enough for anyone to say anything" I said.  
I looked out the window and then a thought crossed my mind, I can't keep up my bills the house is too much!

I guess I voiced my thoughts out loud because Alice pulled the car over and glared at me...What the hell did I do?

APOV

_"I can't keep up the bills I might be homeless" She said_

What the hell did she honestly think that I'd put her out on the streets she knows she can stay woth me.  
I oulled the car over and glared at her I then she had the nerve to look confused.

"Do you honestly believe that I would turn my back on you leave you to the streets to die you could come live with me of course!" I screamed  
she cringed back and after a few minutes she whispered " Alice I couldn't be a burden on you and your life and plus I don't have a job"  
I then got a wonderful idea I hopped up and down in seat and said " OhMyGoshOhMyGosh you can work for my brother Edward!" She gasped and then I wondered- Naw couldn't be.

**Bpov  
**  
That name sounded so familiar It's like it's in the back of my mind and I just can't grasp it. But evrytime alice brought up Edward she always has this look of pain on her face. But now she looks like she's excited...So if she could trust Edward then so can I.

I agreed and then we continued to my house to pack my stuff.

* * *

**At The House Still Bpov**

* * *

We were at the house packing my when I saw Alice gasp at something and then she qi=uickly covered it up with a watery smile.  
" Pixie what's wrong?" I asked my friend she simply showed me a picture of me and her as kids and a boy that looked slightly older than us. we were about 10 and the boy was like 13. ''That's me you and Edward" she said and continued crying. " Alice what's wrong!" I demanded. " I-I-I miss my brother! I mean he was so happy that's the brother I Know not this empty person!" She screamed I hugged her and told her that everything would be okay and we finished packing.

I didn't have much to take but my clothes and a few personal items. and then we were on our way to Alice's apartment.

* * *

**So whaddya think not bad right (O_O) I hoped you enjoyed!1**


	2. Holy Fudgenuts

Long Gone

**Hello friends another chapter! I'm super excited becaue I get to update for you all! I will try to update on mondays and thursdays!**

A few things that I want to set straight for the last chapter.

Alice cries because she misses her brother. What that really means is the way she saw her brother in the picture reminded her on how he used to be. The smiling happy edward in the picture is the brother she knows and loves not the edward he is now.

Bella and alice had planned her whole church 'Breakdown'. So she wouldn't have to stand through all of the fakeness.

Also I would like to say that I'm really sorry for the grammer errors I was just really excited about putting up my first story I'll be on the lookout for more errors before I post my stories

Ch.2 Holy Fudge-Nuts

BPOV

Me and Alice where heading off to her apartment this you know. Alice was blabbering about how she needs to upgrade my closet and how much I need to get laid and blah blah blah.  
I tuned all of that out and went to sleep.****

_I was walking down the aisle in a very elegant dress it was a wedding_

My wedding to be perfectly clear

And Aliice was there and Jasper and his sister Rosalie

They were apart of the wedding

My father nor my mother was there...No Suprise

But as I reached the reverend I saw a bit of bronze hair and then..

"BELLA!"

"B-E-L-L-A!"

I woke up and glared at Alice, I love that girl but one of these days imma kill her.  
"What? You evil little pixie!" I said with as much venom as I could come up with.

She just smirked and said "Well sleepyhead where here!" I was shocked.  
I think I need to talk to Sam about revoking Alice's licence because this shit is ridiculous.  
But anyways Alice is already out of the car carrying three of my bags. And heading into the apartment.

I grabbed my other bag and ran after Alice and we took the elevator because Alice just had to have an apartment that's all the way in the sky.

Well we finally made it to the 13th floor apartment number 45. And this place is huge! It overlooks the city and it's beautifully furnished. There was the living room with creamy couches with red pillows and the plat screen. Pictures everywhere from the fireplace to the tables beside the couches.

It was amazing, I ran to Alice and gave her the biggest hug and an eskimo kiss. And thnaked her a thousand times, She simply shrugged like it was nothing and said "Hun no need your my bestfriend!" She showed me to my room and I was shocked to see I had my own bathroom.

I had a huge closet that was filled with clothes and shoes that would make me break my neck. I looked to Alice and she shrugged and said "Well fuck bellsy did you expect me to let you walk around in that get up ' . " This bitch be buggin. And I told her that she rolled on the floor laughing and I laughed along with her.

Well after calming down her phone started ringing she looked at it then at me and ran out the room. Maybe it was Japser and she didn't want me to hear your coversation. If you get where I'm coming from and if not then let me tell you.

They're phone time be getting so heated that that little pixie tramp almost masturbated in front of me you heard me! Right people she wasn't even ashamed she just said "Bella this is something I gotta do"

But also Alice has issues with leaving me alone for long periods of time. But that's all because of my accident, That's right ladies and gentleman I was in a car accident. I lost my memory but my parents helped me with a lot of things, Like helping me remebering things;people.

But one day I ran into this pixie who's eyes were rimmed red. I asked her what was wrong and she hugged me and told me that they'd let me forget her. She told me her name and our history and then memories came flooding back over the years. Which is why me and Alice are so close. My parents practically killed Alice with their eyes.

But we were inseparble, 4 years we've rebuilded our friendship,4 years I thought something was up. But Alice I trust with my life so I knew she wouldn't steer me wrong. So after I put all my things away I walked out to find pixie to make sure she was ok.

**Apov**

"Yes I understand" I said  
_"No don't fucking understand Alice! You'll never understand my pain my suffering and I'll never wish you to find out!" He yelled into the phone  
"_I'm sorry it's I don't know what to do and-" I sobbed when the phone was ripped from my hands and before I could speak bella was already fussing.

"Listen asshole! If you even think your gonna direspect my friend or make her cry you'll have to answer to me and that's not fucking good got it" She said in a voice that almost made me shit my victoria secret panites.

_"Got it" _The idiot sounded shocked and mesmerized and Bella hung up and pulled me in for a hug.

I quickly pulled away and told her " Bella you have an interview for work at Cullen and Whitlock at 8 in the morning sorry but I just had to!" I feared for my fucking life at this point. But she didn't look pissed or angry she looked grateful yet tired. I told her to take a nap and she did and with that I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

**?Pov**

"She'll be ther at 8 don't fuck it up" Alice yelled into the reciever I chuckled for the first time in ages.

"Alright pixie just make sure she's here and well" I said seriouly.

**Well End of this chapter.. Whaddya think? Well I really just want to let you all know that I read over the grammer and it doesnt look like I did lknjibib LOL Review me favorite me LOL no pressure just asking nicely**

Oh and edward will make an appearance in the next chapter.

**I want to let you know that the reason I didn't go all into to deatails is because it bores the story. **

**Also I want a stronger Bella that holds her own but still clumsy. Ask any questions or voice any opinions you have :D**

Love,Destinyxxxx


	3. hunky monkey

Long Gone

Well here's another chapter I felt like I let you guys down and thats not cool. You deserve better than that so i'm going to give you all the chapters you deserve. I hurt my ankle and I really couldn't do much so yeah. And also being busy with school just a lot to focuse on so please forgive me!

Also tell me what you thought about the second chapter? I also wanted to thank all of you that reviewed and favorited means so much to me. And also I promisse to be more careful with my spelling. I mean there's always room for improvement.

So enough of my rambling here's the story

Ch.3 Hunky Monkey

BPOV

Well I was heading off to bed still fuming from the little shit that had my best pixie crying like an a baby with colic. And I had to act nobody disrespects my family Ever.

Alice is the only family I got well her jasper and rose. But I'm more close to alice than anyone. But this bitch is going to make me have second thoughts I mean a job interview in the mornin she must be on crack or something.

But there was just something to that voice that started a fire in me. It was dripping with confusion and velvet yummy. Oh god I desperately need to get laid but anyways. I get under the covers and once my head hits the pillow I'm out.

This dream is different tonight much much different

_"Stop it!" I giggled out and the bronze hair guy popped in  
I never saw his face but I bet he's a real hottie  
But I tried to run away but he just grabbed me and then alice sprayed me with a water gun and then it switched to another scene._

I was driving and a car just did a U right in front of my car and I lost control and flipped over. And then it all went blank

"Bella! Bella Baby Please!"  
"Wake Up Dammit Please Just Open Your Eyes For Me" The Man Yelled

.Beep

"BELLA SWAN GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET IN THE SHOWER!" my bitchy sister/friend called out. You know it's so like alice to wake me up at 6 in the morning.

But I didnt complain I wasn't going to mooch off of her and she was simply helping me not mooch. Yea that made since.

But after I got out of the shower I blow-dried my hair and threw it into a bun with little curls coming from the sides. And went out to my room to see that alice had layed out some clothes for me. But I hate to admit but it was hot too hot to be getting a job.

But I put it on anyway, It was a pencil black skirt a baby blue button up shirt and some black pumps. I looked in the mirror and I looked hot. I walked out of my room and did a twirl for Alice and she gushed and cried. "Alice whats wrong are you pmsing or or YOUR PREGNANT!" I screamed in excitement.

She just chuckled and said 'you wish' and she did my make up it was light because she said something about my natural beauty or some shit like that.

We had a quick breakfast cereal to be precise. But don't you hate it when you eat cereal and the last three are like "Catch me if you can bitch" But anyways (**A/N sorry I just had to add that part been thru that so many freaking times LOL)**

With that we left out and got into Alice's porche. I blasted some music and I sang along to it.

_You be saying no no no no no  
When it's really yes yes yes yes yes _

_ You be saying no no no no no  
When it's really yes yes yes yes yes  
_

Na na la la la No no no  
Oooh yeah baby No no no

"Bella shut the fuck up already if you don't know the lyrics to a song then just don't" Alice yelled out laughing I ended up shutting up and we settled for spice girls.

After an miserable half hour in car blasting about if you wanna be my lover and spice up your life we made it to Cullen&Whitlock's building and it was huge. We made it into the building and we ran into rose.

"B-bella what are you doing here?" she asked  
"I'm applying for a job because I refuse to mooch off of alice" I said proudly  
She just smiled and walked away but she looked behind her and looked at me curiously and nodded her head and ran off.

I just nodded my head and we made our way to the elevator. And she pressed 6 and we went up. People were very professional there were some that were flirting and some working there asses off. It wasn't like they were in a army it was sinply work.

But alice was probably not in the mood to be late and knocked on the door that said _'Cullen'_

I heard a moody "Come in" and alice being the hyper bitch she is busted through the room and said "Hey Brother! This is bella bella this is edward mr cullen which ever he won't mind edwards my brother and he's going to give you a job and-"

"ALICE" Me and edward or mr cullen said together and we stared at eachother.

I noticed that his once gaurded stance was now relaxed and happy. He smiled at me but it looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time. I smiled back.

Oh my jebus and he had this crooked smirk and cleared his throat. I blinked twice

I walked over to him and introduced myself " Hello Mr Cullen I'm Isabella Marie Swan"

He shook it but his eyes weren't the green anymore they were black. Okaaay cue the akward.

"Well Ms Swan it's pleasure to meet you of course you already know my name and you already got the job Alice told me you went to college in buisness so there won't be any issues there but Ms swan you will be my assistant alright" He said but his voice was dripping with velvet and something else.

But then I realized VELVET voice that was him Edward on the phone last night and I glared at him.

He looked like a dumb ass dear and I wasn't having it at all. No sir.

"So you made Alice cry last night am I correct?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster.

**Well I had to end it there cliffy I know I know but what do you think. I want to linit the chapters so there not so overwhelming so that's why I have so many chapters lol so yeah Review please**

Follow me on twitter yeah?

weirdgirl100 I follow back =)

-love destiny


	4. Welcome

Long Gone

**This is chapter 4 I will be giving you all 5 more chapters today and then I'm taking a little break again so don't be mad it's school I tell you!**

Ch.4 Welcome

_Previously on chapter 3"So you made Alice cry last night am I correct?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster._

He looked frightend and amused at the same time. As well as he should be but laughing at me! How dare he?

"You think this is funny but it's not Mr. Cullen" I sneered he flinched but recovered with a smirk.

"You think that it's wise to talk to your future boss in this manner? Because Ms Swan if this behavior is essential for you then you must not have seen the world no one gets by with snarkyness and bitchiness!" I stood there gaping like a fish.

_That son of a bitch called me a bitch!_

"Ms. Swan please don't bring my mother into this and she is a very respectful women thank you but No I didn't call you a bitch I simply said you would not get by, By acting like one which is stating an action a personality that does not suit a women of beauty" He stated and I'm floored completely.

"Well..then...Um...vey well..i'll be going then" I turned and scrambled to the door beet red and ready to get wasted. when I was stopped by two frantic 'Waits'

I turned and looked to see Alice and Mr Cullen standing side by side looking pained and worried.

"Yes?" I asked

"listen I'm deeply sorry Ms swan I didn't mean to insult you in any way but I just cannot hlep it this trait has been recessive for a while and I cannot contol it please do not leave and I appriciate how much you care for my sister that you'd risk your job to protect her" He stated sincerly, But rewind did he just say his sister?

.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and alice sat down beside me. Mr Cullen sat down in front of us both and I took a good look at him.

He has green eyes that sparkle,Bronze hair that reminded me of a penny, Pointy nose not too pointy to where it'll stick me in the eye. And a beard that didn't suit him he looks as if he hadn't shaved in years. But overall he looked exhausted like he lost all resaon for living. So I felt bad for treating him that way really bad. Alice was right from the pictures I've seen it's just wow what a change!

As I cleared my head I see that Alice is shaking with hidden laughter and Edward is smirking and looks amused. I instantly realized that I wasn't so subtle with my observation of Mr Cullen.

"You weren't you really weren't!" Alice said while laughing and I just blushed even harder Mr Cullen was just staring at me smiling. _Okaay..._

"Hahaha laugh at my hummilation friend yeah go ahead but Mr Cullen I'm really sorry for ogling and blatantly disrespecting you and how my verbal filter is a filthy slut but you ahve to understand my social skills aren't that well I'm still warming up to people you see I was in a car accident and well I lost my memory and Alice and-" I was cut off by Mr. Cullens hand on my mouth and I fought the urge to lick it.

"Ms Swan I know Alice told me all the things I need to know and for the record it's Edward you can call me Edward okay" Mr Cullen said

" Okay Edward it is and I'm sorry can we start with the interview because I really just want to hold my own as of right now" I smiled sweettly and he just nodded and started asking questions and went over my applications.

After 3 long hours I got the job but not the job I wanted I was the PA. Whatever but this is just the start I can work my way up to the top so HA!

I shook Edward's hand and turned to leave out the room but stopped and turned around to find Edward looking at me.

"Edward?" I called smiling  
"Yes?"  
"Bella call me Bella" I said  
He smiled enthused he walked over and hugged me!

Hugged me! A shot of electricity shot through me and I pulled bakc to see if he felt it and by the look in his eyes I could tell that he did. I untagled myself from him and scrambled out of the office with a faint goodbye.

Well I want me an Edward hairy or not! So what do you think about the updates are you happy are you frustrated I just wanted to keep apologizing for not updating and I know how it feels to wait for a fic. But I want to thanks those whom read and and favoorited because it means alot to me so much and I am inspired everyday because of you all so keep readin and keep reviewing so Yay! LOL

_"_


	5. Date Me Baby

Long Gone

Ch.5 Date Me Baby  
**  
Stephanie M owns all of these people except a few for the future..Wink Wink.**

Me and Alice went out to party for my new job and I was wasted.

But for some reason I saw Alice getting comfortable with Mr Whitlock in the back of the room. I shrugged and went back to the bar to get three more shots. But one huge curly haired guy came up to me and handed me a drink.

I was about to throw it on him but then I saw who it was. Emmet, Emmet is rosalies husband and Alice' brother. Which makes him Edward's brother. Wow what an interesting day for me I eagerly downed the drink that he gave me and he looked worried.

"Bellsy do you think that it's healthy to be drinking this much I mean you look like an alcohic!" Emmet screamed at me but I didn't see him I didn't see anyone I didn't hear anything I brushed passed him and went to the dance floor and shook my hips and ass because I have a nice one.

But then I felt two strong and warm hands wrap around me and I melted into him. i looked up to see if he was one night material but saw who it was. It was edward my boss but I was so drunk I didn't care.

I turned back around and put my hands around his neck and rubbed my ass against his growing hard on. _Hmmm Mr Eddie's friend is coming out to play._ I thought but I wasn't going to do that I wasn't going to be that girl who slept with her boss to get to the top.

I unwrapped myself from him and headed for the bar. I got on top and started shaking my hips and dancing like a stripper.

"GO ISSY!" alice called out to me. Then the whole club was calling my name "Issy,Issy,Issy!" and I was loving it I even got a few bucks thrown at me. I looked through the crowed to see Edward fuming he looked pissed and horny. Yhup thats how I liked them.

I saw him go over to his siblings and jasper and started talking furiously fast hands moving and all. But they all looked hurt and Alice looked said and japer looked like this was edwards ending. I got off the bar and walked over to them.

**Apov**

Edward was well drunk I couldn't believe he's acting like this. It's not like there at work and bella just took her top off asking for money in edwards office. But I don't think that he's opposed to that idea beacuse he keeps shifting from foot to foot I mean just go to the damn bathroom. I shivered and gagged with disgust. Jasper gave me an amused and concerned look I just shook my head and smiled innocently.

He chuckled then went back to glaring at edward. I mean waht did you expect yelling at a mans girl like that. Well fiance in my case but you get my point.

"Alice do you know what the hell could happen with her doing shit like that she-" He was cut off by bella well issy in this condition. When bella's drunk she turns into a demon a complete hot and sexy demon ready for prey I love issy. But right now edward better run for his damn life that is if he wants to keep it.

"What can happen because I'm an adult a big girl I didn't need daddy to cover up a boo boo then I definately don't need some pig-headed egolistical jerk to tell me to live my life a certain way" I mean damn if edward could look any stupid he looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Bella I was worried you are a close friend to all my siblings and my employee and I don't want anything to happen to you I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one upset to see such a great and beautiful woman of sorts hurt." he looked at her with such intensity very well played brother very well.

Empov

Woah did pruny ass eddie just say that? he got skills now all  
I gotta do is ask him what he said so I could say that to rose when I fuck up.

Jpov

Good this is what he needs he needs this freedom he needs to let this out.  
He really cares about her he really does but he needs to be careful he can't fuck this up he just can't I refuse.

Bpov

O My Fucking God

This man is smooth I need to cut him some slack he is good with his words I was about to ask him what was the problem then I puked right here and on his issy disappeared and clumsy and stupid blushing bella came to the table. I was about to run when darkness took over me.

I felt myself being lifted and the sound of an engine. But I din't care I really didn't because i was about to see my bronze beauty. But sadly I fell into a dreamless slumber with the ending words of _"sleep my beatiful bella I love you always and forever" _and with my suspision I went to sleep.

* * *

**Now am I good or good =) So here's a sneek peak at chapter 6**

"Come on you have to go!"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"N-O"  
"Bitch"  
"Whore"  
"Pig nosed-"  
"What The Hell Are YOU DOING!"

**The Beauty of things! Now Should I involve some angsty pieces or should I keep this story fluffy and easy but still challenging because I feel like this story is obvious and simple and that's not cool so throughout the story I will be involving you all in some opinion needed situations. =) I Love My Swiss Babies**

Love,Destinyxxx


	6. Goodye Forever

**Ch ****No More Story**

**Now I'm very sorry my readers but we all know that this story is a flop. And I haven't been getting many reviews so that's why I'm giving this story up.**

**I'm very sorry about this but I feel like I could do better and that this story was an abovius give away. So here was my whole idea for the story.**

**Bella is relieved that her parents were dead and she felt as if though the barrier is lifted. But she realized that they left her nothing and she has to rely on her friend alice. Now bella has had an accident four years prior that messed her memory. Bella's parents despiced Alice and her family. But alice wasn't going to let bella go. So they continued to be friends much to bella's parents dismay. Alice's brother edward is lonely and he lost his spark when he lost his wife. So alice brings bella to edward's company and edwaed felt like he could breath again. Later on edward becomes protective of bella and does everything for bella. And it is discovered the spark that edward lost the wife he lost was bella. Bella's parents made edward stay away from bella and alice stayed around so she could edward again.**

**So this is where I was heaading with the story but it was an obvious giveaway. I didn't assemble the story correctly to where it would fit this plot/summary.**

**I will be creating a few oneshots and stories in the future so be on the lookout for those as well.**

**I love you all dearly and I'm sorry that I'm not a great writer and that I suck at this stuff but thank you for favoriting and following. It's just to me not reviewing means that the story is getting boring and I don't want that. **

**And I have to work on my grammer more often so yea but if you have any suggestions on what you want me to write pm me or follow me on twitter and let me know what you want**

**So I love you all and sorry for the dissapointment /3 (I think I spelled it wrong)**

**dhwani**

**emmettcullendisorder**

**JennWen**

**Mandy7**

**megycool2**

**Mireads**

**Sookierocks**

**sujari6**

**tenshixneko**

**twilightlover4life101**

**And others thanks for reading Following favoriting and reviewing...**

**love,Destinyxxx**

** weirdgirl100**


End file.
